


Breathe Me In

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Scenting, beta? what beta?, hints at sugar daddy relationship, intersex omega, mention of rut, minor hurt comfort, stripper shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Mom, I uh… see you hired some new people.” He knows his laugh is strained, immediately regretting even letting it out as his mother’s violet painted lips grow in an even bigger grin.“Well of course I did, dear. We can’t just run off the same dancers from ten years ago, that’s just bad business. Not to mention they deserve a break, too.” She wraps her arm around his shoulder, leading him towards the back with ease. “Which is why I wanted you to come here, actually. You see, it’s been so long since I’ve had a break myself.”“Ma, I don’t-” Keith’s words are cut short as his mother tugs him towards the dressing rooms and he’s immediately face to sweaty, glistening chest with the Omega of his dreams. “Don’t…. Uh…”“Shiro!” His mother’s voice sounds way too excited as she pushes Keith forward, practically into the dancer he now knows is named Shiro’s chest. “I want you to meet my son, Keith. He’s going to be taking over for me after a little training, right Keith?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for a private sheith server exchange for the amazing Sei! They asked for
> 
> Scent blind Omega Shiro  
> Sheith in Uniform  
> Stripper Shiro
> 
> So i decided to combine all three to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

The babes of Marmora. The bane of Keith’s teenage years. You would think being the son of a strip club owner would make you more popular at school, but Keith quickly learned differently. The constant bullying and insults made Keith grow to hate the club. He stopped going in to see his mom, stopped doing school work in her office, and sneaking back to get treats from the strippers in the back. 

Moving away to go to college was a relief, nobody knew him, he was safe from the constant ridicule and being called a pimp and a whore. Free to be himself. Returning home was hard, sure, he missed his mother and the rest of his family. But, he also knows he’s going to go back to see the people who used to treat him like shit, the omega who used to fear him saying he just wanted to sell them for profit. 

Keith stands outside of the building now, he spent most of his childhood here with his parents and uncles. He clutches his helmet tighter in his fist, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, already smelling the thick cloud of arousal from the doorway. Sighing loudly, he steps up to the door, giving a small wave to Regris as he walks past the line of people waiting to go inside. He knows why his mom asked him to come here tonight, knows she wants to ask him to take over, his uncle Kolivan had told him how she’d been thinking of going on vacation.

He was only here to tell her no. 

The song changes as he walks through to the main room, the beat an easy one to move to, the words filthy. Keith glances up at the stage, curiosity getting the better of him, and nearly trips on his own feet at the sight before him. There on the stage is the most beautiful Omega Keith had ever seen. He’s tall, with large, defined muscles covered in scars. One hand is clearly a robotic attachment, but the glint of silver on his pale skin only seems to enhance his beauty. His hair is cut short to his head and black, all except a tuft of white that falls into his eyes as he leans over and looks up, silver eyes almost glowing in the lights of the stage as he takes in the crowd. 

Keith’s mouth feels dry. His eyes hurt from not blinking as he watches the greek god of a man move along the stage in a business suit that he slowly strips off. As the dancer wraps a thigh around a pole and gyrates against it, Keith wishes more than anything that he were an inanimate object. He doesn’t come back to himself until the song ends and the Omega struts off the stage on his stilettos in his tiny sparkling black thong, garter, and fishnets. 

When a hand falls on his shoulder he jumps almost a mile into the air. Breathing rapidly he whips around and comes face to face with his mother, looking down at him with a smug smirk. “Hello, son.”

“Mom, I uh… see you hired some new people.” He knows his laugh is strained, immediately regretting even letting it out as his mother’s violet painted lips grow in an even bigger grin. 

“Well of course I did, dear. We can’t just run off the same dancers from ten years ago, that’s just bad business. Not to mention they deserve a break, too.” She wraps her arm around his shoulder, leading him towards the back with ease. “Which is why I wanted you to come here, actually. You see, it’s been so long since I’ve had a break myself.”

“Ma, I don’t-” Keith’s words are cut short as his mother tugs him towards the dressing rooms and he’s immediately face to sweaty, glistening chest with the Omega of his dreams. “Don’t…. Uh…”

“Shiro!” His mother’s voice sounds way too excited as she pushes Keith forward, practically into the dancer he now knows is named Shiro’s chest. “I want you to meet my son, Keith. He’s going to be taking over for me after a little training, right Keith?”

“N-nice to meet you.” Keith finally looks up into those entrancing silver eyes, the omega’s flushes cheeks look down at him with a warm smile. He takes the offered prosthetic hand and shakes it, feeling the way the grip tightens perfectly against his hand. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Keith.” Shiro lets his hand drop, sending Keith a wink. “I can’t wait to see more of you, though I don’t believe you could see much more of me.”

Keith’s eyes immediately follow Shiro’s hand as he waves it down his body to signify his undressed state and his bad joke. “Y-yeah, can’t wait… _wait!_ ” His eyes widen and he whips around, searching the halls for his mother who is no longer in sight. The conversation plays through his head, and he realizes what she did.

She tricked him.

“Are you okay?” Shiro’s voice comes from behind him, and Keith turns, looking into Shiro’s worried face. “I don’t know where your mom went, but I can show you around if you’d like? I have a small break before my next set.”

Taking a deep breath Keith sighs, knowing his mom probably planned this whole thing from the start. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

He knows his voice breaks, and he’s blushing so dark anyone could tell, but he also knows he doesn’t care as Shiro sends him that bright smile and settles a hand on his back to begin the tour of the building he’s known by heart since he was a child.

* * *

Life hasn’t been the kindest to Shiro. Growing up an atypical Omega he didn’t fit in with the others of his endotype, but also was accused of trying to be a slut or _bag the alpha_ when he hung out with alphas and did the things he loved, like sports and weightlifting. After his accident his life got even worse, not only did he lose an arm, and end up covered in scars that took him years to not be ashamed of, but he also got a massive disfiguring cut across his nose that made his life even harder than it was before.

Honestly, Shiro doesn’t remember much of his life between being released from the hospital after the crash and when Ulaz brought him into The Babes of Marmora and offered him a job. The employees at Marmora seem to take care of each other, they’re patient and kind, and seem to be very good at coming up with tactics to not only help each other out but quickly take care of any problems within the building together. The owner, Krolia, offered Shiro a job as a dancer the moment she saw him, but Shiro hesitated, not ready to let anyone, let alone a building full of strangers, see his disfigured body. 

He worked as a bartender for a year, soaking in the attention he got from patrons and feeling emboldened. It only took a few months before he was trading in his thick sweaters for short sleeves, then tank tops. Then one day he went up to Krolia and asked if he could try being on stage. His first dance was terrifying, thrilling, and addicting. Not to mention paid twice as much in tips as bartending did. 

Once Shiro went out on the stage, he never went back. Well, okay, he helped outside of entertaining when they needed help, he wasn’t a complete asshole, but Shiro felt more alive out on that stage, moving to the music and letting his body tell a story, than he had in years. The feeling of everyone’s eyes on him, knowing they were paying him to look at him, not as a freak, but as someone to be desired, was a feeling he never thought he’d have again. He felt wanted, desired, needed, it was like the ultimate high, without needing to take any drugs to get them.

It was two years into his employment as a Babe of Marmora that his life changed again. He was on stage doing a set he could do with his eyes closed when he looked up and saw him. Standing out in the back of the club was the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen, his hair was mussed, framing a pale face in a halo of black, wide eyes looking right back at Shiro on the stage. A jolt of pure _need_ went through Shiro in that moment, and he decided he would dance solely for that man.

Shiro moved with his whole heart, gave a show with a passion he had never felt before, and when it was over, he barely resisted the urge to climb off the stage and go ask the mysterious visitor if he’d enjoyed the show. It took Shiro longer than he ever expected to calm himself down after his set, and when Krolia called his name and brought him out of his head, Shiro almost died, because there before him, mere inches from his grip, was that perfect beautiful man.

_Keith._

His new boss.

* * *

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro raps his knuckles on the frame of the manager’s office, a bright smile on his face as Keith looks up at him, violet eyes lighting up as he sends a smile his way. “I thought you might enjoy having dinner with me before my shift starts.”

He holds up the bag from the local diner, two burgers and a large mass of fries settled inside. As if he needed to entice his boss further, Shiro lifts his other hand up, gently waving the small cardboard carrier where two milkshakes sit, topped with dollops of homemade whipped cream. Keith’s eyes immediately go to the milkshakes, his tongue dipping out to lick his lips, and Shiro barely resists the urge to groan, wishing he could get that reaction from Keith with his body, and not just food he can barely even afford thanks to hospital bills.

“Dinner sounds amazing.” Keith pushes the papers he was looking over aside and holds his hands out, immediately taking the milkshake and groaning as he takes a drink. Shiro sits in the chair across from him, opening the bag and pulling out the two burgers before settling the bag in the space between them to share the fries. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing a fry, I couldn’t actually afford to get two separate ones and the milkshakes.” Shiro admits, feeling the shame of the acknowledgement. Keith looks up at him with shock in his eyes, nearly dropping his milkshake in his haste to dig out his wallet. 

“You should have told me you were struggling, Shiro. You know I’ll take care of you.” Before Shiro can even open his mouth to argue, Keith is shoving a bill into his hand then shifting through papers until he finds what he’s looking for and setting the schedule book down in front of him. “Were you not scheduled enough? Do you need more hours? I can fit you in at any time.”

Shiro doesn’t even look at the money, shoving it into his pocket for later as he tries to defend Keith’s scheduling. “No, it’s okay, you made a good schedule, Keith. I just have-”

“I can put you on stage two times on Tuesday, with floor duty the rest of the day… and on Friday I can give you a few extra hours on the bar. We could also use you on the floors for a longer period on Saturday along with doing your scheduled hours.” Shiro doesn’t even get to tell Keith that it’s okay before the other man is writing him in, as if his well crafted schedule doesn’t matter as long as Shiro is happy and cared for.

If only he truly felt that way.

Shiro smiles, shaking his head at the way his heart skips a beat at Keith’s kindness. It doesn’t matter to him that Keith is a beta, or that he’s his boss. All Shiro wants is to make him happy. He opens his burger and starts eating, knowing it will encourage Keith to do the same. They end up sitting and talking much longer than Shiro had intended, about nothing in particular. Shiro leaves feeling warm, a smile on his face as he pushes his hands into his pockets and heads for the changing rooms to begin his shift. His hand lands on a bill, crumpled in his pocket, and pulls it out, looking down at the hundred with a startled sound.

His shock quickly turns to laughter as he clutches the bill to his chest like a cherished gift. Keith is the best, if only Shiro could make him his.

* * *

Taking over the club for his mother was something Keith thought he would never do, but now that she’s gone, bags packed and off on an adventure to who-knows-where on the back of her bike, Keith wouldn’t want it any other way. He quickly falls into a rhythm, feeling protective affection for all of his dancers. He enjoys doing the paperwork, making sure all the numbers are correct, and preening with excitement when he discovers they’ve actually started earning more. He uses the extra income to make sure everything is up to safe code, not bothering to get his mother’s ok beforehand. If she wants him to take over so bad then he will treat this place like his own, and everyone in it.

He watches over everyone, seeing what he can do to help them, giving regris a more comfortable uniform, and supplying what he hopes is comfortable insoles for the higher heels of his dancers. He tries not to play favorites, even as he brings in a to-go box of alfredo from the local italian place that he intends to pass off to Shiro. 

Perfect, amazing Shiro.

Keith lets out a happy sigh, looking down at the container as he walks, he knows his scent is wafting out, calling for Shiro, airing out his needs for the Omega to return his affections. He lets it go for a few minutes, feeling his body relax into the sheer feeling of _need_ within himself. It’s early, the club staff is scarce right now, all of the dancers won’t be in until later, so he can let himself relax.

“Oh!” The voice makes Keith’s eyes go wide, his head shooting up and meeting with the smiling silver grey that haunts his dreams. _Shiro._ “Hello, Keith. Sorry if I startled you. I came in to practice my new routine in peace. It’s hard to really practice when I live on the third floor apartment with very thin walls and no pole. Plus, it's a lot colder there than it is here so I can’t really move the way I want in layers of clothing.”

“You’re always welcome here, Shiro.” Keith takes the chance, not reigning himself in and letting his scent, his attraction, waft into the air between them as he steps up to Shiro. “You know I love having you here. I actually brought this for you.”

Shiro gives an adorably confused look and takes the container held out to him, popping it open and grinning as he looks at the contents inside. “It’s pasta!”

“I remember you saying how much you love italian food, so I thought I’d grab you something while I was there.” Keith lies, knowing the only reason he even went there was to buy the food for Shiro, having eaten a slice of cold pizza from his fridge only ten minutes beforehand. He steps even closer, scent wafting off of him in thick waves as he hopes upon hope that Shiro will return his advances.

The Omega smiles brightly, closing the container and holding it close to his chest. “Thank you, Keith. This is amazing. We should have dinner together later?”

Keith nods, hopeful, eyes flitting between Shiro’s in a search for something, anything. “Sounds great, we can eat in my office, where we won’t be disturbed.”

Laughter bubbles up from Shiro’s chest, and he pats Keith on the shoulder, making Keith shudder at being touched. Shiro sends him a bright smile. “I’m happy sitting in the break room, too. It will keep you from doing work during your break.”

Before Keith can reply, Shiro is pulling away, letting his hand drop as he walks past Keith and towards the changing areas in the back. “I’ll see you later, Keith.” he sends a small wave over his shoulders and Keith frowns, watching him go without any sort of reaction to Keith’s blatant advances. A loud sigh falls from his lips, and Keith turns away, resisting the urge to punch the wall as his mood goes sour.

Keth loves his mother’s club. He sees the dancers as his family, people to protect and care for like his own. But, Keith doesn’t play favorites, because playing favorites doesn’t get him anywhere.

* * *

“What’s this?” Lance’s voice startles Shiro out of his daydreams and he jerks, nearly stabbing himself in the eye with the felt tip of his liner pencil. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro smiles, going back to working on his makeup as the other Omega picks up the container of food settled on the corner of his makeup table and peeks into it. “Its alfredo, Keith gave it to me. He said he remembered me mentioning how much I love pasta and decided to bring me some while he was there.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance gives a hum, setting the container back down with a cocky smirk. “So when are you going to call him out on his lies?”

“Why would he lie?” Shiro frowns, setting his makeup down so he can swirl around to look at the other Omega. “I did tell him I loved pasta.”

“Oh yeah? Was this during one of your private dinners you two have at least three times a week? Shiro, it’s obvious he wants you, why not make a move?” Lance waves a hand in the air as he settles down in his own seat next to Shiro’s and pulls out his makeup bag.

“Because there is no move to make.” Shiro huffs, turning back to his mirror with a pout. “Keith is nice to all of us, Krolia told him to take care of us and he’s doing just that. He wouldn’t- no, he doesn’t want a poor, damaged, Omega dancer like me.”

The scoff Lance makes is loud enough that it echoes around the large room, drawing the eyes of the other dancers over to them. He ignores their stares, sorting out his makeup before he begins applying the base layer. “Shiro, you are not broken, and clearly he wants to help with your financial issues. I’m just saying, you clearly like him, and he clearly likes you, so why not let the poor man take care of you like he wants to?”

“Lance, you’re mi-”

“If you say I’m mistaken one more time I’m going to talk to him myself.” Lance huffs, turning from his application to look at Shiro properly. “I know a sugar daddy when I see one, Shiro. I’ve had plenty of them. I’m not saying throw yourself at his feet and bare your throat to him. Just… talk to him, okay? I think it’ll come out better than you expect.”

Giving a long sigh, Shiro looks at his own half completed makeup, thinking back at his relationship with Keith, and how the beta does so much for him. His heart flutters at the thought of being more for Keith. Biting his lip he gives a small nod. “Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

“Great!” Lance gives a happy clap of his hands and goes back to his own makeup. “I can’t wait to tell you I told you so.”

Shaking his head, Shiro can’t help the smile pulling at his lips. Hope fills his chest as he thinks about the conversation he’ll have with Keith, perhaps he’ll do it over their dinner tonight.

* * *

A growl rumbles out of Keith’s chest as he clenches his teeth, fangs biting into his lip making him even more frustrated than he already is. He crumples up the schedule he was working on, throwing it angrily aside with the ever-growing pile of shunned papers. He can’t focus, his mind is too full of Shiro. The rejection stinging in his chest. He knew this was a stupid idea, should have never come back home, maybe he can talk his mom into coming back early, or Kolivan into taking over. He’s not cut out for this line of work.

Knowing he’ll be unable to focus, Keith shoves away from his desk and gets to his feet. He needs to go out, clear his head. He’s too angry, too close to his rut. The rejection making him even more irritable than he already is in this state. He should have just stayed home until it was all over, should have known Shiro wouldn’t want him, wouldn’t want to spend his rut with him.

He grabs his coat, turning to the door with the intention to head for the back door and go out for a jog when the scent reaches him, soft vanilla curling around a woodsy spice, Shiro. Immediately he can feel his cock reacting, starting to fill in his jeans. He growls, turning to the door and startling at the sight of the Omega standing in the doorway, metal hand raised like he were about to knock on the frame. “Shiro.”

“Keith?” Shiro’s brows furrow, his head tilting in that adorable way it does when he’s confused. “Have you been overworking yourself again? You look frustrated.”

 _As if you don’t know how frustrated I am._ Keith huffs, turning his head away, not ready to look at Shiro, to let go of his frustration. “I just need to go for a jog. I’ve got too much energy.”

“Oh? You want me to come with you?” Shiro offers, looking down at the container of alfredo in his hands. 

_Yes._

“No.” Keith’s voice comes out more of a growl than he means it, his frustrations making him irritable. He sighs as he sees Shiro flinch, shooting a look up at him. “Sorry, I just… I need to get away from… this… I need to be alone.”

_From you._

“Oh,” Shiro seems to straighten up, tall on his heels, looking down at Keith. “That’s fine, I can just eat on my own. I don’t need… don’t need to eat with you.”

“Yeah, just go eat in the break room.” Keith huffs, walking past Shiro, resisting the urge to rub against him and spread his scent, to call out for Shiro and mark his claim. Shiro doesn't want him, he has to accept that. 

He heads down the hall, ignoring the sounds of the club around him as he heads for the back door. He stops at the door, turning to look back, eyes landing on Shiro. He stares back at him, frown on his lips and eyes narrowed with a cold look in his eyes, obvious disgust, obvious rejection.

Keith huffs, walking out the door with an angry slam. He doesn't bother to look back a second time as he starts down the street, already regretting his jealous behavior as he picks up speed in an attempt to run off his frustrations.

* * *

Dancing on an empty stomach is always harder, the mind just doesn’t want to focus on anything but the desire to eat. Shiro has become used to this feeling over the years, choosing to skip meals to save money. Unfortunately, Keith’s friendship had spoiled him, and he got used to eating at work in Keith’s office, enjoying the company and having the extra boost of energy to help put on a good show. 

It’s not like he didn’t try to eat, he had the food and sat in the break room past his allotted time, staring down at the untouched meal with repeated sighs and a fork randomly poking at the noodles in the container. He eventually passed the container off to someone else, telling them to enjoy it, and went to prepare for his shift working the floors. 

Shiro prefers being on stage to working the floors. He's always enjoyed giving a good show, but he isn't really a fan of being touched by drunken strangers. Especially the Alpha ones. They always seem to think because of their secondary gender that they have the right to be touchy feely and it makes Shiro want to put them in their places.

Unfortunately, it's not his place to do so. Sure, the bosses tell them to defend themselves. To show anyone who doesn't follow the rules that the workers of Marmora do not put up with any sort of harassment. But, Shiro needs the money, and if getting touched a little more than he wants keeps from causing a scene and the money flowing, then who is he to say anything?

No one, he's no one. Keith made that abundantly clear he isn't special, he was a fool to start to feel that way. Shiro sighs, not even bothering to plaster a fake smile on his face as he settles a table's drink orders down in front of them. His mind is wandering too much, thinking of Keith and how he was a fool to let Lance convince him he was anything special to him.

"-ould smile more, baby." The words cut through Shiro's inner berating as a hand runs along his leather-clad ass, down his crack to blatantly slide fingers /em> him off his feet into a smaller alpha's lap. along his slit, then down further to grip his thigh and _pull_. He feels himself falling, the hands sliding up to wrap around his waist as the thick smell of bourbon and Alpha hits his nose. “There’s a good Omega, sitting right where you belong now. I’m sure it’ll make you feel so much better seeing how happy you make me.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro moves to push up, but the grip on his waist tightens. Not wanting to cause a scene he sighs and settles into the handsy Alpha’s lap until he gets an opportunity to slip out without drawing too much attention to himself. “I’m actually only delivering drinks right now, if you would like a lap dance I can get you someone.”

“Oh sweetie,” The thick scent of Alpha grows as the man’s hand on his thigh reaches up to rub over Shiro’s slit and further along to his cock. “That’s not exactly the type of dance I’m looking for. You’ll give me what you want now, won’t-”

Before Shiro can even jerk away and grab someone from security he feels a cool hand wrapping around his bicep, tugging him up to his feet, swiftly followed by a loud _crack_ and clatter. “Nobody touches my Omega.”

* * *

A walk is just what Keith needed to cool his head, the crisp night air helping calm down the flames of anger at his rejection. It took three blocks before Keith could think of anything but going back and claiming Shiro, another two before he could block out the scent of the Omega still lingering in his mind. By the time he reached ten blocks away Keith felt nothing but _guilt_. He was completely out of line, Shiro didn’t deserve any of that.

Just because Keith loves Shiro doesn’t mean Shiro should love Keith back. Keith was being selfish, he needs to apologize, and to go home for his rut, because obviously it’s affecting his better judgement. Decision made, he turns back towards the club and quickens his pace. His need to make it up to the Omega fueling him as he moves swiftly around a couple walking close together under the lights of the night. 

He arrives back at the club in record speed, sweat running down his back as he slides in past Regris and into the main floor. Shiro should be working the floors now, delivering drinks, so he shouldn’t be too hard to find. Violet eyes trail over bodies, quickly moving from one to the next in search of the perfect Omega form he loves so much. He spots Shiro’s hair first, the two-toned style falling into the Omega’s eyes as he pushes gently on the shoulder of an Alpha man who has him in his lap.

Keith growls loud enough to cause the people around him to turn their heads, most of them stepping away to clear a path as he stomps across the sales floor towards Shiro. His vision seems to tint red, zoning in on the Alpha stranger’s hands as they run up Shiro’s thigh and further up to grope at the front of his shorts. 

“That’s not exactly the type of dance I’m looking for. You’ll give me what you want now, won’t-” Keith reacts as soon as he reaches them, grabbing Shiro by his arm and ripping him away from the challenger. He’s barely got Shiro shoved safely behind him before he’s turning on the Alpha and swinging. The loud crack of his fist connecting with his face is sickeningly satisfying as pain blooms across his knuckles. He watches as the chair holding the offender topples over, taking the Alpha with it and sending them both clattering to the floor, baring his teeth, he growls out the words he’s been holding in for months.

“Nobody touches my Omega.” Shiro gasps behind him, drawing him out of his rage-filled glare to turn wide worried eyes behind him. He ignores the growing crowd, eyes searching over Shiro’s scarred flesh for any signs of injury. His hands hover just over Shiro’s skin, wanting nothing more but to pull his Omega to his chest and comfort him. Once satisfied that Shiro is uninjured and his uniform of small leather shorts and a sparkling collared vest with matching cufflinks is still in place and undamaged he starts to turn back to the offending Alpha.

He needs to die.

Keith steps forward, teeth bared, reaching out to grip the man, still laying on the ground rubbing his face and cursing, when a strong arm wraps around his waist. He’s lifted up off of his feet and immediately surrounded with the soothing, intoxicating scent of Shiro. His anger drains out of him almost immediately and he droops into Shiro’s grip as the Omega carries him like he weighs nothing through the parting crowd of the club and into the back. Shiro passes Lance who bursts out in laughter, momentarily grating on Keith’s nerves before Shiro’s scent grows strong again, drowning out all thoughts but one. Shiro.

Shiro.

The world seems to haze, blurring together in a sort of time-skip in his brain and the next thing Keith knows he’s sitting in his office, pushed away from his desk in his plush leather chair, with Shiro lifting his hand up to his face and inspecting it. Calloused fingers brush over his knuckles sending a shot of pain up Keith’s arm and pulling him completely out of his Omega-drunk Haze. “Oh my god.”

“There you are.” Shiro settles down on his knees in front of Keith, smiling softly up at him as he gently settles his hand back into his lap, but doesn’t let go. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to knock you out like that. I don’t have the best control of my scent since I can’t actually smell it myself.”

“That’s fine.” Keith smiles back, ignoring the pain in his hand to take Shiro’s hand in his, pleasure tingling up his spine as the omega doesn’t pull away, instead running his thumb gently over Keith’s swelling joints. “Thank you for stopping me from causing a- wait… what do you mean you can’t smell it yourself?”

“My nose, of course.” Shiro looks up at him with wide, confused eyes. His other hand lifts up, pressing a metallic finger against the scar on his nose. “Didn’t your mom tell you? I can’t smell anything.”

“You… can’t smell anything.” Thoughts of Keith’s attempts at showing Shiro his interest fill his mind, of days in the office just the two of them laughing with Keith blatantly airing his attraction to the Omega into the room around them. Of the time in the hallway where he decided to officially try to court the other only to be rejected. Times when he didn’t stand a chance because Shiro can’t smell him. “You can’t smell _anything?!_ ”

“Yeah?” Shiro’s brows knit together and his hand drops down into Keith’s lap with the other, gently playing with his fingers. 

“Like _anything_ anything?” Keith lifts his uninjured hand up to gently touch Shiro’s nose, jaw dropping as the Omega nuzzles into his palm. “So you couldn’t smell it when I was trying to court you with my scent?”

“You were trying to court me with your scent?” Immediately Shiro’s own scent comes out, overpoweringly strong and thick with something _more._ Something happy.

Shiro is happy.

Happy Keith wants him.

Keith nods, smile spreading across his cheeks as he drinks in the delicious smell of Shiro around him. “I tried more than once. God, Shiro. I want you so bad. You’re the only reason I took this job. I came here that first day to tell my mom no, that I didn’t want to work he-”

The clack of their teeth colliding is painful, and Keith immediately tastes blood from his fang cutting into his lip as Shiro rights his position and kisses him a second time. Large hands frame his face, gripping into his hair and holding him still as Shiro’s tongue runs along his lips making him growl in pleasure. Keith reaches up, fingers scrambling blindly to grip Shiro’s collar and pull him closer, his mind swimming with the taste, the feel, the smell of Shiro all around him.

They pull apart, foreheads resting together and Shiro’s grin is beautiful, intoxicating. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you across the floor the first day I met you, too. Keith, I love you.”

“I’m in rut.” The words tumble out of Keith’s mouth and he immediately regrets it, cheeks darkening into a deep red that runs down his neck. He immediately pushes away from Shiro, waving his hands frantically in the air as he explains. “I mean- I’m sorry. I didn’t… I don’t mean I need you to… I mean I would love to… but I just-”

Keith’s words are once again cut off by the soft press of Shiro’s lips against his, warm hands sliding down to his neck, pressing against his glands causing him to moan into the kiss. “There is no way I’m letting you spend your rut alone now that I know you actually want me back.”

Keith stands up, almost sending Shiro tumbling back from his crouched position. He tugs on his arm, pulling him to his feet with a pleased grin. “I want you now. I mean… will you… can we go now?”

“Go?” Shiro’s voice is saccharine sweet as he moves away from Keith, moving over to the desk and reaching up to grip the button of his vest, slowly undoing the top one, then the next, and then the last before moving down to the opening of his shorts. “I was thinking we could do it right here. On the desk where we shared so many meals, where we fell in love. Where I’ve imagined more than once you shoving your work away and pulling me into your lap.”

“Fuck, yes.” Keith moves forward with a purpose, practically slapping Shiro’s hands away to get to the buttons of his shorts and undo them himself, pushing them down with impatient urgency. The moment Shiro’s cock springs free of the too-tight fabric Keith is lifting him up and settling the Omega onto the hardwood of his desk. Shiro lets out a happy little trill as Keith kisses him hard, fingers wrapping around the silky soft flesh of his cock to pump teasingly light. 

The groan Shiro makes leaves Keith hungry for more and it doesn’t take long before he’s dropping to his knees in front of the desk and tugging down the shorts that are _still_ in his way. The moment the fabric drops to the floor Keith is running his hand up fishnet-clad legs and squeezing thick, muscular thighs. “Keith...”

“Fuck, Shiro. You’re even more gorgeous than I’d imagined.” Keith leans forward, nuzzling against Shiro’s cock and breathing in the thick, intoxicating scent of an aroused Omega. _His aroused Omega._ Unable to hold back anymore, Keith moves back down Shiro’s cock to his slit, tongue dipping in to taste the addicting flavor of his slick as it dribbles out of his hole. He groans, immediately delving in to drag more out with his tongue as rough hands dig into his hair and _pull._

Shiro’s moans are low and breathy and leave Keith craving more, his hands sliding up to spread his cunt open more so he can press his tongue in deeper. It isn’t long before that’s not enough for Keith and he shifts again, using his uninjured hand to dip a finger in along with his tongue. One finger becomes two, and soon enough two is three and Keith is sliding up to wrap his lips around Shiro’s cock and sliding down to taste as much of this part of him as he can, too. 

The grip on Keith's hair tightens and he revels in the feeling of Shiro's hips shaking underneath his hand. He grins, knowing his perfect, precious partner is close. Good, he wants him to feel good, as good as he makes Keith feel just being in his presence. 

"I'm gonna- Keith I'm-" Shiro pulls harder on Keith's hair in an attempt to pull him off, probably. But Keith resists, enjoying the tug at his scalp as he dips back down as far as he comfortably can and swirls his tongue over Shiro's length.

Shiro cums with a soft buck of his hips and a tightening of his fists, his voice calling out Keith's name in a beautiful staccato that leaves Keith hungry for more. He greedily swallows down the salty release as it fills his mouth, his chin growing increasingly damp from the slick gathering below. 

When he finally pulls away he gets only a moment to smile up at Shiro before he's being yanked to unsteady feet and shoved into his chair. It rolls back into the wall with a loud bang, startling Keith. But before he can react to it Shiro is there, leaning over him and caging him into the chair to press their lips together in a filthy kiss. Shiro's confident hands run down Keith's chest, feeling the lean muscles underneath as he gives a satisfied groan and climbs easily into the small space of the seat, settling on top of Keith. 

Listening to the thrum of the base from the music in the club below them, Shiro shifts his hips forward, grinding his body against Keith's just hard enough to leave Keith desperate for more. "I always imagined what it would look like having you underneath me like this, but now I know my thoughts weren't even close to how hot it is."

Keith grins up at Shiro, gripping his thighs and squeezing as he pushes his own hips up to grind back against Shiro's expert dance. "No amount of imagination could ever do you justice, Shiro. I'd give anything to be inside you right now."

"Anything, huh?" Shiro teases, fingers gliding down to unbutton Keith's shirt as his hips continue to move to the beat. He hums as if in thought as he runs his fingers back up the bared flesh of Keith's chest. His exploring stops when he reaches Keith's neck, running his thumb over the glands there. "What if I want everything?"

"Do not tempt me, Shiro." Keith warns jokingly, making Shiro burst out in laughter, the rhythm of his hips faltering as he leans in to laugh against Keith's shoulders. Keith takes the opportunity to bury his nose into Shiro's neck and breathe deep, groaning at the thick scent wafting off of him. "I wish you could smell how good we are together."

Shiro lets out a thoughtful hum as he shifts in the chair, tilting his head for Keith to get better access even as he shifts himself back so he can better get to the area he wants most. "Well… if we scent each other I could taste it."

The suggestion has Keith startling back, violet eyes wide as they search Shiro's face for any signs of mischief. Finding nothing there but the happiness and arousal he can smell wafting off of Shiro as he ignores Keith's shock and continues on his own personal quest of undoing the button and zipper on Keith's pants. 

It isn't long before Keith is snapping out of his moment, the touch of Shiro's fingers on his cock making him buck up and groan, all previous thoughts drowned out by the sudden need to fuck. Keith lets out a deep, rumbling sound from his chest that makes Shiro chuckle as he strokes the pre-cum slick surface of Keith's dick. "Shiro, wanna scent."

"Then you better knot me fast before I change my mind." Shiro's voice is overly cocky, even as it breaks as he starts to lower himself down onto Keith's cock. The sound that escapes Keith's throat could almost be described as a high-pitched whine as Shiro takes his time lowering himself down, stopping and pulling back up every time Keith tries to speed up the process. 

Shiro doesn't give Keith a moment of rest. Immediately after he's filled completely with Keith, Shiro is grinding and gyrating his hips, breath hitching as he uses the beat from the club and Keith's cock to pleasure himself. Keith digs his fingers harder into Shiro's thighs, knowing he's going to leave bruises and only getting more turned on by the thought of Shiro being marked by him where everyone can see. 

The idea quickly inspires Keith and he wraps his arms around Shiro's waist, pulling him closer so he can latch his mouth over his pec and suck a dark mark into the flesh. Shiro lets out a loud, happy trill as Keith moves on to put another mark up closer to his neck. 

Encouraged by the sound, Keith begins marking up Shiro's flesh eagerly, even as he uses his better grip to start bucking up in an uncoordinated rhythm. His knot starts to catch as it begins swelling up, eager to plug and fill his Omega after months of imagining just that on a near nightly occasion. 

"I can feel your Knot, Keith. How much you want me. Go ahead," Shiro offers as he grinds down on Keith's cock. "Cum for me, Keith, show me how good your knot feels and then i'll let you scent me."

Keith reaches between them, pumping Shiro's cock as he feels his own swelling and twitching with euphoric release. His moans only growing louder as his ministrations cause Shiro to cum, his walls pulsing around Keith's knot leaving him nearly a whimpering, drooling mess of pleasure.

The moment Shiro's cock stops twitching he's leaning down, tilting his neck in invitation too good to pass up. Keith immediately dives in running his neck, chin, and jaw all along Shiro's neck glands, his cock twitching all over again with renewed excitement at the thought of Shiro being entirely his.

The combining of their scents seems to slowly calm both of them down, and before long they're just sitting, cuddled up in the office chair and still attached at the knot, practically purring with contentment. Keith's breath hitches into little happy noises every time Shiro slides his tongue over his neck, tasting the scent of their arousals combined together how they should always be.

"So," Keith's voice is quiet, nervous, even as he tightens his hold on Shiro waist. "I believe I owe you everything, now."

Shiro chuckles, laving his tongue over Keith's sensitive gland one more time before he speaks. "How about we start with dinner, I'm starving."

Keith pushes back, looking up at Shiro with a frown. "But I bought you pasta."

"I uh… was too upset to eat so I… gave it away?" Shiro gives a shrug and Keith's frown deepens, brows knitting together.

"Okay. We're going to get dressed and go get you more food, then we're going home to eat it where there is no one to give it to."

"Who's home?" Shiro's lip quirks up in an amused smirk.

"Well that depends on if you want to stay living where you are. My apartment is just a temporary one, but we can hunt together for a new place around here if you want." Keith says it with absolute determination, like it's an obvious answer before they've even started dating.

Shiro can't help but chuckle, leaning back in to taste their combined scents again. He knows people will say he's moving too fast, but he also knows he doesn't give two rocket ship flying fucks about what other people say, he wants nothing more than Keith. "How about we go straight home and deliver take out then?"

Keith's grip tightens and he rubs his cheek against Shiro's. "Take out it is, then maybe another round before we discuss what everything is. So I can get started, I mean."

A happy trill rises up from Shiro's chest, and Keith returns it with a pleased rumble from his own chest. "What about the club?"

"It'll be fine without us for a night… or two… or five…"

Shiro laughs, he loves his job, so he knows he'll be back on his next shift. Just like he knows Keith will come back because he also loves it, even if he won't admit it. "Sounds great, oh, and Keith?"

"Mmmm?" Keith hums his response, too busy covering himself in Shiro's scent to vocalize.

"Just in case you aren't aware, I love you." 

Keith stiffens, eyes going wide as he moves back so he can look over Shiro again. His startled 'o' face quickly turning to a confident, excited grin. "I love you, too, Shiro, and now that I know you can't just smell my attraction and happiness with you, I'm going to have to tell you multiple times a day. So, I love you. I love you. I love you. You're so hot, and sweet, and perfect, and amazing, and I love you from your troublemaking nose down to your toes."

"That's a lot of love."

"You're right, you need more. I love you." Keith gives a playful grin, and Shiro returns it with his own. "Now let's go eat before we have a round two. I skipped dinner because I was stupid enough to think you didn't want me back."

"Well we have all the time in the world to fix that now." Shiro leans down, Kissing Keith on the nose, then his cheek, then his lips. "After dinner."

"Lets go get dinner then, so that we can get started." Keith gives Shiro one more kiss before the other man is climbing off of his lap, grabbing his clothes to pull them back on. "Oh, and Shiro? I love you."

Shiro blushes lightly, happiness flowing through him as he wiggles into his little uniform shorts so he can go out to the dressing area to grab his clothes. "I love you too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please hit that kudos button for me, and maybe consider dropping a comment? Thanks!


End file.
